


I'll Be Back Next Week

by lewisxharold



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x14 spoilers, 6x16 non-canon spoilers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisxharold/pseuds/lewisxharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Heath have returned to Alexandria after their two week supply run, but nothing is the same. Tara's lost the two most important people in her life and she wasn't there to do anything to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one shot of Tara "talking" to Denise  
> my first fic, enjoy!! xx  
> p.s.: yes, the run-on sentences, etc. are intentional

_I think about you all the time. The others are kind of worried about me. But I'm okay. I don't know if they know I'm okay but I know I'm okay. Are you okay? God, I hope so. They said it was quick, that you didn't feel it at all. Straight through the eye. They said you were talking about your brother when it happened. You never did tell me much about him, huh? I know he didn't make it, but now you can be with him, right? Sometimes I wonder if this--coming here and visiting you--is even worth it. If I hadn't gone on that run, maybe I could've done something. Maybe I could've saved you. I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I just thought I could help out, y'know? Earn my keep, I guess. You've missed a hell of a lot, but maybe that's a good thing. When I got back home, everything was different. They said you were dead. And I said it's okay. And they said there's more. And I waited for an answer. None of them could say his name. But they looked at me, and I looked at them, and I realized he was missing. My best friend was dead. The two most important people in my life were dead and I couldn't do anything about it. But it's not so bad now. Paul's nice. The new guy, I mean. You probably didn't know his name because it was late that night and you were still half asleep. He's got a nickname but it's stupid and cheesy and I feel special calling him Paul anyway. He's the reason I said it before I left. I was too chicken to say it and he told me it's now or never and I believed him and he was right because I never saw you again after that. But I guess that's fine because you died knowing and I like to think that you would've told me when I got back, just like you said you would. I live alone now, but I'm moving in with Mags for the time being. She's leaving for a week with Paul soon and I don't think moving in with her is a good idea because he was my best friend and he was her husband and that's too much sadness for one house. Paul says thank you for giving him that checkup when he got here and he would've liked to become good friends. Sometimes Daryl comes with me to visit you. Doesn't talk like I do, though. But the last time we went together he hugged me and said thank you and I asked why and he said it was because I took good care of his sister and we hugged again and he cried and it was sweet how he called you his sister. Sometimes I think he misses you more than I do. I should go now. I hope you can hear me because they think I'm nuts and I need these talks to mean something. I love you still. I miss you. Wait for me, okay? I'll probably end up dead soon enough. But don't be sad about that because I'm trying my best to survive for you. Mags told me he said a lot of that whenever she got sad about her family. He's right. I'll come back next week. Bye, Denise.  
_

Tara never came back. She was bitten trying to save Maggie. She died in Denise's bed. She was buried next to her, too. Tara knew it would all be okay because she was back together with the two most important people in her life.

 


End file.
